Scarecrow
Scarecrow Scarecrow is the seventh member of the team, and the sixth to join. Scarecrow hails from Oz, and is based around a halloween theme. Description Scarecrow's in game description reads: "S.T.E.A.M. found Scarecrow out standing in a field, and now he is outstanding in the field, as one of S.T.E.A.M.'s most valued agents. He developed an appreciation for his natural talents and wits on a journey to help a friend some time ago." Milton on Scarecrow: "Beyond even the miracle of his animation, I am astounded by the great intelligence of Scarecrow. His head simply brims over with ideas...as well as hay and some needles, which is also strange." Personality Scarecrow seems to be one of the nicest members of the team, almost always thanking his friends for their help. Scarecrow is also a bit of a joker, often seeming to forget that he is a scarecrow. He is also extremely smart, as seen when he is the one who deduces that destroying The Great Shugguth would quite possibly end the invasion or when he explains that Oz runs on electricity instead of steam. Appearance Scarecrow has a traditional scarecrow appearace, very lanky, and short. He has a pumpkin head, a witch hat, and seems to wear robes of some sort. He also has a pair of goggles on his hat. Story Scarecrow first joins the party on the campus grounds of Miskatonic University, where he is surveying the cemetary outside of the facility. He says he was on reconaissance, and meets up with the team when a Queen alien is guarding the University. After defeating the queen, the team heads inside to save Randolph Carter, whom has his notes stolen shortly after they rescue him. Carter reveals that the aliens are most likely going after the Necronomicon, and the team heads to Washington D.C. to head them off. After securing the Necronomicon, Carter states that the aliens are getting their power source from The Great Shugguth, to which Scarecrow explains that defeating the beast may cease the aliens forces. The team lands to prepare for the battle, but they are ambushed. During the ambush, Scarecrows friend Tin Man shows up to aid the team, and the ambushing forces are defeated, but Lincoln is still fatally wounded in the assault. When Scarecrow and the others are about to give up hope, Dorothy shows up, much to his surprise, and transports the team to Oz. Oz had also been invaded been alien forces, and the team helps to fight them off. Queen Ozma then has Oz's technicians install the drill onto A.B.E., and the team returns to Earth, which has been half frozen. Scarecrow participates in the final battle, and witnesses the reawakening of The Great Shugguth, and watches Lincoln sacrifice his life to defeat the monster. Scarecrow mourns the presidents death, but at the same time acknowledges that the war is finally over. Playstyle Scarecrow is a one-two punch kind of character. He's useful in many situations, and can turn battles around if it all possible. Scarecrow himself is the weakest character, HP wise in the game, with only 100. This makes Scarecrow a very poor choice against swarms of enemies, as he will not last very long. Even worse, none of the Light Class Boilers (except the Standard, providing none, and the Lincoln Superpack) provide a defensive boost. The Scout Pack and Ninja Boiler will decrease Scarecrow's defense, though they do have their benefits. With proper use of his primary weapon, he can stun enemies after one turn with his Pumpkin Stunner or that turn, if the pumpkin is blown up early, and make them history. Scarecrow is also immune to stun, making him an excellent charge unit if faced with many enemies who have Overwatch trained on him. Abilities Scarecrow wields the "Pumpkin Stunner." The Pumpkin Stunner launches a pumpkin bomb in an arc, which explodes after one turn, or immediately if shot early. Scarecrow's special is called "Trick or Treat." It is very similar to Tom's in that it launches land mines to scattered areas on the map, but Scarecrow's also releases candy which can heal allies who walk over it. Scarecrow's character ability is called "Brainless." Brainless gives Scarecrow an immunity to all stun techniques that enemies use. Trivia *Scarecrow is based on The Wizard of Oz character of the same name. *This game appears to take place after the adventure to the Wizard with Dorothy, Lion, and Tin Man, as Scarecrow is quite often referred to as the smartest member of the team. *His weapon, the Pumpkin Stunner is the only main weapon to break the animal-theme used by the other Agents. *His design is similar to fellow Oz character Jack Pumpkinhead. Category:Characters